


Shenanigans

by SpaceCrazyArtist



Series: Tricks and Portals [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Loki being a shit, M/M, Magic, Magic Lube, Punishment, sex against a wall, using seidr in ways not recommended by the manufacturer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist
Summary: Loki's bored, and when Loki's bored, things happen. On this particular day, Loki decides to annoy Doctor Strange, but his day doesn't turn out as he'd first thought. Happily so. (Or, where Strange has enough of Loki's pestering and magically ties him to a wall only to fuck in through it a few minutes later)Written for the Sun Will Shine Thor & Loki Kinktober Bingo "Punishment"If you'd like to join our bingo, please join our discord groupHERE, it's open to ALL Thor and Loki ships.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: Tricks and Portals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956622
Comments: 12
Kudos: 140





	Shenanigans

"I am tired of your shenanigans!" 

"Shenanigans!" Loki cried, throwing his hands up. "What a large word for a Midgardian to use." They were in the library of the mausoleum that Strange called a home, which was, Loki had to admit, one of the best magical libraries he'd ever seen. He smirked, knowing the wizard would take the bate; bating Stephen Strange was the highlight of his week. As long as he was going to live on Midgard, he would have his fun, and part of his delight was getting Earth's resident sorcerer so riled up he couldn't contain his power.

So far, the random sparks of magic had only happened once after an increasingly annoying day on Loki's part. He was very proud of making Strange throw all the library books across the room in annoyance. He was less proud of having to help put them back in their proper places. And who organised their books by colour?! Weird, evil people, that's who. Loki took it upon himself to classify the texts by magic properties and author. It was a much better system, and he spelt each book to refuse to be moved. It took Strange three weeks to break that spell; another proud moment in Loki's life.

It was a random Thursday, the Avengers were off fighting their latest foe, and Loki was bored, so naturally, he chose to visit, and annoy, Stephen Strange. Wong, being the smart one of the two living at the New York location, vacated as soon as Loki entered. Strange had done his very best to ignore Loki's pestering, but after an hour of constant questions and criticisms about magical technique, it looked as though the good doctor had enough. Loki grinned and leaned back against one of the portal windows, unworried about falling through. Strange's hand twitched near the controls, but in the end, he turned and stalked off to the library, muttering the entire way.

Loki was reasonably sure he wasn't speaking English, which only made his grin widen. 

"Don't tax yourself, Stephen," Loki purred into the wizard's ear. "Would hate for you to get too tired thinking of such large words whilst working on such a complicated spell. A spell that Vanaheim mastered millennia ago I might add."

Instead of a verbal answer, Loki found himself slammed into the wall with a cord over his mouth. He laughed, the sound muffled by the gag; Strange tossed a smirk in his direction. The spell was strong, but Loki wasn't worried, no magic of Stephen Strange would hold him for long. Closing his eyes, he searched out the magical signature and took a moment to saviour the feel of it caressing his seiðr. Usually, the feel of another's magic against his own felt repulsive, but with Strange, it was like a warm light calling him home. Only his mother's, and occasionally Thor's, magics ever felt comforting, and even with the restrictive bindings, Loki still only felt comfort. 

There was silence in the library as Strange went to find another magical text to work on his spell. Loki felt along the edges of the doctor's magic, gently caressing as he went. The core of the spell would be hidden, and would likely take some time for Loki to unravel, but there was no reason he couldn't have some fun whilst working on it. His seiðr pushed, nuzzled, and caressed against the spell holding him. It trailed like soft fingers along the edge, tenderly dipping in further before retreating only to slip forward once again in imitation of a physical act of pleasure. Feather-light touches, like gentle kisses down a lover's spine, ran along the edge of the magic connecting the spell to Strange. A soft gasp reached Loki's ears, and he smirked.

Footsteps, loud in the quiet chamber, announced Strange's return. He glared at his captive. "If you're quite done molesting me," he muttered before flopping down in the chair and opening the book to a page Loki was sure he wasn't going to read. 

The magic didn't retreat, no matter Strange's words about molestation. Instead, it surged forward, meeting Loki's seiðr to continue the sensual dance. Whilst keeping him in place, Strange's magic surrounded Loki's pulling it tighter into the folds to rub just so. A groan was ripped from Loki's throat as his hips thrust forward into nothingness and he whimpered. Strange smirked, and Loki's eyes narrowed. He redoubled his efforts, no longer intent on getting away, but instead getting Strange to come in his pants. 

"I warned you about your shenanigans, Loki," Strange chastised. He flipped the page on his book but even from his vantage point against the far wall Loki could tell the book was upside down and Stephen was most definitely not reading it. 

Another caress of magic to magic before Loki pushed his seiðr out and ran it down the length Strange's body. The resulting groan echoed around the library, and Loki grinned. "But shenanigans are so much fun," he pressed again, his magic wrapping around his lover's straining erection to stroke with the perfect amount of pressure. He twisted his seiðr on the upstroke, fondling the bundle of nerves just under the head; Strange groaned, his hands clenching on the table. When the sorcerer was at his peak, about to tip over the edge, Loki squeezed, staving off the impending orgasm. 

Strange whimpered and glared, tossing the book aside and stalked to his captive. "You think it funny wind me up like this?" He growled against Loki's ear. His tongue flicked out to trace the shell before he bent to nuzzle behind Loki's ear. Loki moaned, arching as best he could in the magical bonds. "To use your seiðr on me when I'm trying to study." He bit down, and Loki's hips bucked into the air, a muffled, "fuck" falling from his lips. "But you forget, Loki," he lapped at the forming bruise on Loki's neck, "that you're MY captive."

Without warning, Loki found himself turned, pressed face-first against the wall, his wrists crossed over his head and his legs spread. He was at the perfect height for Strange to push his erection against the cleft of Loki's leather-clad ass. "Fuck," Loki whimpered again and tried to push his hips back only to find himself completely immobile. 

Strange laughed, his lips still making a feast of Loki's neck. He pushed the collar of his tunic aside to get better access and bit hard at the junction of neck and shoulder. Loki cried out and shuddered, his seiðr going wild and wrapping around the magic holding him bound. "Yes, that's it, just surrender," Stephen crooned. 

"Never," Loki hissed then mewled when a hot hand cupped him through his pants and stroked. It took little work to get the leathers open and pushed to Loki's thighs, and even less work to conjure some lube to get Loki's body sloppy wet and loose to take Stephen's cock. Loki was practically writhing with each press and stroke of his lover's fingers inside his body, nearly whimpering constantly in an attempt not to beg. With a particularly talented press of fingers and a squeeze against his seiðr, Loki's resolve crumbled. "Please!" he begged, pushing his hips back.

"Please what, Loki?"

Strange was evil, and Loki was going to curse him. Another brush of fingers against his prostate had Loki's cock jumping, pre-spend dripping to the stone floor. "Strange!" Loki cried out again. Another crook of the fingers inside him made Loki shudder and his body spasm. A fourth finger was added, stretching him further, the slight burn only turned him on more, and he whined, trying to move in the magical confines. "Stephen, please." 

A chuckle was his only answer, but Loki could hear the rustle of fabric behind him and soon enough, a hard, thick cock was taking the place of the inadequate fingers. Strange thrust in hard, holding still only long enough for Loki to take a breath and then he was pulling out only to slam forward once more. He set a hard fast pace, his fingers digging furrows into Loki's hips as he held his captive in place and pounded into him. 

Loki, for his part, could do nothing but hang against the wall and take it. Stephen's magic was everywhere. It was holding him to the wall, but at the same time caressing him everywhere. It sought out his seiðr and pressed and stroked in time with Strange's physical thrusts. "Yes," he groaned. He twisted his wrists, trying to breath free, but his concentration was on the pleasure coursing through his body. He whimpered and moaned and shook in his captor's arms as his body was mercilessly used. "St-Stephen," Loki gasped, "I-" 

There was no time to say more as his orgasm slammed into him at a particularly forceful thrust. Strange's cock pounded against his prostate at the same time his magic enveloped Loki entirely, and there was no holding back. His head arched back, mouth opening as he cried out his pleasure and his cock emptied against the stone wall of the library. Loki had a spare second to chuckle that Wong had the right idea vacating as soon as possible, their voices could likely be heard all the way to Avenger's Tower. 

Strange groaned, pressing his forehead to the back of Loki's neck and whimpered as his hips continued to thrust. He was close, Loki could tell by the way his fingers spasmed against his hips, nails digging in to draw blood. "Let go, Stephen," he whispered, letting his seiðr find its mate to draw out even more pleasure. With a final strangled sob, Stephen came, his cock pressed as deep into Loki's body as it could go. 

They stayed there for a handful of minutes, gasping for air and nuzzling. Loki was still bound to the wall but was no longer trying to getaway. He signed and turned his head to nip at whatever skin he could find. Turned out nipping at your lover's eyebrow was not in any way sexy and he laughed. Stephen smiled and tilted his head, allowing the kiss. It was slow, and gentle, a far cry from the fucking they'd just engaged in. 

When Strange's cock softened and slipped out, Loki flexed his seiðr and broke the spell. He turned, pulling his lover in tighter, wrapping a leg around his hip and kissing him as if his life depended on it. His tongue pressed deep, before retreating. "If I tell you how to do this spell, can we get back to the fucking?" Loki asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Strange laughed and kissed him again, shaking his head in amusement. "Fine. We'll do the spell together and then get back to the fucking." Loki grinned, and with a flick of his wrist, they were clean, and their clothes were back in place. 

The spell wouldn't take long for Stephen to master, he was very skilled, even if Loki was loathed to admit it out loud. "Great," he chirped happily hopping onto the library table as a book fell from nowhere to land with a heavy thud ontop of Strange's abandoned tomb. "Page 46. Read that, and I have no doubt you will be a master of this spell in seconds, and then we can see how many more ways you can use your magic to tie me to various surfaces and fuck me senseless."

Strange paused in his reading of the book to look up and smirked. Loki shuddered at the gentle caress to his seiðr and the fiery passion in Stephen's eyes. Yes, Midgard had its advantages, mainly in the form of Stephen Strange who was endly entertainment; Loki couldn't be happier.


End file.
